Wardrobe
The Wardrobe tab allows you to alter the appearance of your character without altering your stats. This tab can be accessed through the Character Window by pressing C (with the default keybindings). Collecting Styles All armor, costume and weapon styles are now instantly collected upon entering the player's inventory. All styles are available to all characters on an account. There is no need to retain an item to use its style. Unbound items may still be traded for others to use or collect the style. Many purchased items can be returned for a full refund. Some costume items are consumed on purchase and thus cannot be traded or returned. Wardrobe Sets and Slots Every character starts out with one free wardrobe set available to them. Additional wardrobe sets (up to 79 total) can be purchased with the in-game currency. To purchase a new wardrobe set, the player needs to right-click on the locked set icons and confirm the purchase. The prices are as follows: Second set: 10 platinum Third set: 50 platinum Fourth set: 100 platinum All wardrobe sets have slots for Head, Cape, Shoulder, Chest, Hands, Legs, Feet, Main Hand, Off Hand and Ranged. Additionally clerics and warriors have a Shield slot, while clerics, warriors and mages have a Two-Handed slot. Clicking on any slot will open a selection window which allows the payer to choose from all currently collected styles that can be used in that slot. Restrictions to Wardrobe Sets There are two kinds of items that can be placed in a wardrobe slot: Armor and Costumes. Costumes have no stats associated with them and are typically found on Clothier vendors. The types of armor that can be placed in wardrobe slots was originally restricted based on the player's calling, but as of patch 1.11 that restriction has been lifted. Still players must meet all other requirements to equip items in their wardrobe sets. These requirements include level, notoriety, faction, and prestige. How to Use the Wardrobe Set Icons In the wardrobe tab, there are 5 icons which are used to represent the players actual armor and the status of the 4 wardrobe sets. A golden highlight on the icon indicates that that wardrobe set is the active one. All of the wardrobe set icons, except locked sets, can be placed on an action bar to make swapping between sets easier. Empty Wardrobe Slots Items placed in a wardrobe set override the appearance of items that are in the corresponding normal equipment slot. Because of this, if a slot is left empty in the active wardrobe set, the appearance of the normal equipment will still be visible. The picture to the right is an example of this. To achieve the look of bare feet and hands, or to appear to go top-less or bottom-less, players will have to unequip those items in their normal equipment slots. The Hide Helm/Shoulder Options There is a way to hide the Head and Shoulder pieces of your displayed armors through the Settings Menu. To access these options either click on the Options Menu button on the Main Menu bar (in the lower left corner by default) or hit ESC to bring it up. Click on the Settings button, and underneath Interface tab will be the Misc subtab. There you will find two check boxes for Hide Helm and Hide Shoulders. Note, if these are toggled on the hidden piece they will remain hidden even when switching between wardrobe sets (so if you have a fancy hat to go with your fancy coat in one of your wardrobe sets, you will have to toggle Hide Helm off to be able to see it when wearing that set). Note: This option is no longer available in-game. To toggle whether or not to display items, use the "Wardrobe" screen. Category:Wardrobe